I Hate You, Pansy Parkinson
by VieLin
Summary: Rasa benci itu akan disimpannya sendiri. Rasa benci yang bahkan sanggup membuatnya melancarkan mantra crucio. Yah, rasa bencinya pada gadis itu memang sudah tak terbendung lagi. Membuatnya seperti bom atom yang bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu.


DISCLAIMER : JK Rowling

**Warning : **Gaje, Typo, OOC, lebay dan segala ketidaksempurnaan lainnya. SLASH. DraRry. Gag suka? Gag usah maksa baca. Tinggal pencet back, masalah selesai.

My second fic, enjoy ... Oya, jangan lupa menyiapkan bantal dan selimut untuk mengantisipasi kebosanan saat membaca cerita ini. Disarankan membacanya saat malam hari karena bisa menjadi obat tidur yang bagus .. Happy Reading !

* * *

"Hey mate! Darimana saja kau?" sapa Ron saat melihat Harry masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Perpustakaan" jawab Harry singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Ron dan langsung naik ke kamar tidurnya. Ron yang melihat kelakuan aneh Harry hanya mengernyitkan alisnya tapi tidak berniat untuk menyusul Harry dan bertanya kenapa. Essay sepanjang satu setengah meter dari Profesor McGonagall menuntut perhatiannya lebih besar.

Harry yang semula ingin langsung tidur dan melupakan apa saja yang baru dia lihat sepertinya tidak bisa melakukan niatnya itu. Mata dan pikirannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dia berusaha untuk memejamkan mata tapi otaknya terus memutar kejadian yang tak menyenangkan itu. Memutarnya terus menerus seperti kaset rusak. Membuat kepalanya meledak. Demi Tuhan. Apakah dia harus mencopot kepalanya sekalian agar dia bisa tidur.

"Arrggghh!" teriak Harry frustasi. Wajahnya sudah kusut dan rambutnya yang memang selalu mencuat ke segala arah malah makin menjadi-jadi. Selimutnya entah menghilang kemana karena sedari tadi Harry hanya berguling di tempat tidur dan menendang apa saja yang terjangkau oleh kakinya sebagai pelampiasan emosi.

"Ini benar-benar tidak bagus. Aku sepertinya harus mengguyur kepalaku agar lebih dingin" Harry pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Melupakan fakta bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Harry menyalakan keran dan membiarkan rambutnya terguyur oleh air dingin.

Setengah jam lebih Harry berada di kamar mandi. Dia akhirnya keluar dalam keadaan setengah menggigil, langsung naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, menutupi diri dengan selimut yang ditemukannya di bawah tempat tidur dan mulai memejamkan mata. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berpikiran macam-macam dan memfokuskan diri untuk tidur dan rasa dingin yang mulai membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Dia sungguh harus tidur.

* * *

"Apakah steak itu punya salah kepadamu, Harry?"

Sebagai pengganti menjawab pertanyaan Hermione tadi, Harry mendorong piringnya menjauh. Pantas saja Hermione bertanya begitu, steak di piring Harry sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk. Entah yang mana daging yang mana kentang.

"Ada apa denganmu, mate? Kau terlihat lesu" Ron ikut bertanya

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sedang malas"

"Kemarin aku mendengarmu mandi di tengah malam. Yakin kau tidak apa-apa"

"Kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, Ron. Sarapanku sudah selesai. Aku mau ke perpustakaan"

"Perpustakaan? Lagi?" tanya Ron makin mengernyitkan alisnya tapi tidak dijawab Harry yang langsung meninggalkan aula.

"Anak itu aneh sekali. Ke perpustakaan saat hari sabtu? Sepertinya dia mau menyaingimu, Hermione" ujar Ron sambil mengisi piringnya penuh-penuh dengan makanan. Hermione yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya dan ikut mengisi piringnya walaupun tidak sebrutal Ron.

Hari ini cuaca cerah. Matahari memancarkan sinarnya yang terasa lembut dan hangat . Harry yang semula ingin ke perpustakaan malah berbelok dan menuju ke danau. Sepertinya duduk di bawah pohon sambil menikmati pancaran sinar matahari lebih menyenangkan daripada terkurung di ruangan pengap dan berbau buku-buku tua. Toh dia juga tidak berniat untuk membaca. Dia hanya ingin menyingkir sebentar dari keramaian.

Harry duduk sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon. Matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang membelai lehernya. Rasanya nyaman. Tidurnya kemarin malam tidak nyenyak dan sekarang dia merasa lelah. Suara nyanyian burung seakan menjadi lagu nina bobo yang mengantarkan Harry untuk masuk ke alam mimpi yang damai.

* * *

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Harry membuka matanya. Ternyata matahari telah merangkak naik dan sinarnya membuat Harry buta untuk beberapa saat. Harry mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan kuatnya sinar ketika sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Apakah aku membangunkanmu, Harry?" Harry yang mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu hanya mengerang pelan

"Jam berapa sekarang" tanya Harry sambil menatap lurus ke arah danau.

"Mendekati waktu makan siang"

"Aku mau ke asrama Gryffindor. Hermione dan Ron pasti bingung mencariku" kata Harry sambil beranjak pergi. Tapi sebelum dia berdiri dengan sempurna, pemuda di sebelah Harry menahan lengannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk kembali.

"Kau menghindariku, Harry?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, Draco" jawab Harry, masih tetap memandang lurus ke depan

"Tapi melihat matakupun kau tidak mau" dari suaranya jelas terlihat kalau Draco sedang kesal. Harry yang mendengar hal ini menghela napas dan berpaling ke arah Draco. Saat hijau bertemu silver rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perut Harry. Seakan-akan Harry ingin melompat dan tenggelam dalam pesona mata kelabu Draco.

'Tidak. Tidak boleh. Sadarlah, Harry!' batin Harry. Kembali dia menghela napas dan menenangkan hatinya.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, Draco. Aku hanya tidak ingin Hermione dan Ron cemas karena aku menghilang seharian" jawab Harry dengan tenang dan tersenyum.

"Drakie!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara melengking mengagetkan mereka. Harry pun menoleh dan mencari sumber suara.

"Ehm, sepertinya kau dicari, Draco. Pergilah. Aku mau kembali" Draco tidak menjawab ucapan Harry dan masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata tidak percaya. Tangannya masih memegang tangan Harry. Harry yang melihat ini kembali tersenyum. Dengan lembut dia melepaskan tangan Draco dari tangannya. Dengan masih tersenyum diusapnya pipi Draco yang terasa halus di tangannya.

"Aku kembali dulu. Bye, Draco" Harry pun berlalu meninggalkan Draco. Walau masih ragu, Draco tidak menahan Harry kali ini.

* * *

"Darimana saja kau, Harry. Kau menghilang seharian dan di perpustakaan pun kau tak ada. Sebenarnya kau dimana?" Ron langsung menginterogasi Harry saat melihatnya masuk ke asrama gryffindor. Hermione yang duduk di samping Ron mengangkat alisnya, seakan-akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama seperti Ron.

"Aku tidak jadi ke perpustakaan. Cuacanya bagus sehingga aku pergi ke danau dan ketiduran di sana" jawab Harry lalu ikut duduk di samping Hermione.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, Harry? Jangan bilang tidak ada apa-apa. Sikapmu benar-benar mencurigakan" tanya Hermione cemas. Kembali Harry menghela napas

"Entahlah, Hermione. Mungkin hanya efek setelah perang besar"

Hermione yang mendengar pertanyaan Harry tersebut langsung maklum. Perang besar yang terjadi 4 bulan yang lalu memang menguras tenaga dan pikiran Harry habis-habisan. Harry harus berperang untuk menumpas dan menghabisi voldemort. Tidak hanya tenaga tapi juga mental Harry diuji di pertarungan tersebut. Kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya membuat Harry lumayan terpuruk. Tapi dia tidak memperlihatkannya secara terang-terangan. Dia tidak mau Hermione dan Ron serta orang-orang di sekitarnya bertambah cemas. Untung saja ada Draco yang menemaninya.

Yah, hubungan Harry dan Draco memang telah berbeda. Mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Draco menyatakan perasaanya tepat sesudah perang besar usai. Dia mengatakan pada Harry bahwa dia telah memperhatikan Harry sejak dulu. Sikapnya selama ini karena Draco ingin Harry selalu mengingatnya. Pada mulanya Harry hanya bisa mematung dan tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sebenarnya Harry juga telah lama memendan perasaan yang sama itu. Tapi apa yang mau diharapkan oleh Harry saat itu? Dia dan Draco berada di pihak yang berbeda. Mereka tidak pernah akur dan yang Harry tahu, Draco pasti amat membencinya. Tapi lalu senyum tulus menghiasi bibirnya dan dia berkata "Ya, Draco. Aku juga mencintaimu" yang seketika dibalas Draco dengan memeluk erat Harry dan berteriak. Sangat tidak Malfoy-ish sebenarnya tapi Harry bisa merasakan kebahagiaan Draco dan kebahagiaannya juga.

Mengingat hari itu membuat Harry meringis. Seakan-akan ada paku yang menusuk hatinya. Cepat-cepat dia enyahkan pikiran itu dari otaknya. Dilihatnya Hermione yang sedang duduk manis membaca buku dengan tekun. Sedangkan Ron bermain catur sendirian.

"Ayo bertanding denganku" ajak Harry yang disambut dengan cengiran lebar dari Ron. Tak lama kemudian ruangan itu ramai dengan teriakan semangat Ron dan Harry. Paling tidak Harry berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Ditekannya segala macam emosi yang kini memenuhi hatinya. Rasa benci itu akan disimpannya sendiri. Rasa benci yang bahkan sanggup membuat Harry melancarkan mantra crucio. Yah, rasa bencinya pada gadis itu memang sudah tak terbendung lagi. Membuatnya seperti bom atom yang bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu.

Gadis itu bernama Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Harry benci Pansy Parkinson. Wanita menyebalkan dari Slytherin itu adalah jenis wanita yang akan dihindari Harry dari jarak minimal 10 meter. Yah, mungkin tidak perlu menjelaskan seperti apa kebencian Harry pada Pansy Parkinson. Alasannya pun sudah jelas. Tapi apapun yang Pansy lakukan pada Harry selama ini tidak pernah membuat Harry semarah ini. Harry selalu diejek si-kepala-pitak-potter, dikatai tidak punya orang tua, dan segala caci maki lainnya. Bahkan Pansy jugalah murid yang ingin menyerahkan Harry pada voldemort saat perang besar lalu.

Tapi kali ini Harry benar-benar kesal. Demi Tuhan dan segala isi alam, apakah Pansy tidak pernah diajari untuk tidak mengambil milik orang lain. Apalagi ini adalah kekasihnya, Draco Malfoy.

Ya ya... mungkin Harry sedikit cemburu. Er.. banyak sebetulnya. Dia sering melihat Pansy bergelayut manja di lengan Draco, memanggilnya dengan Drakie, memeluk Draco di depan umum, menggoda dan merayu Draco. Tapi Harry masih tidak bereaksi apa-apa walaupun hatinya seperti digurat pelan-pelan. Harry tahu kalau Draco juga muak terhadap Pansy. Harry tahu bahwa Draco tidak pernah menghiraukan Pansy. Dan Harry masih bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja, dia masih bisa tersenyum maklum dan memilih untuk pergi.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Draco Malfoy. Pewaris keturunan keluarga Malfoy dengan segala kekuasaan dan kekayaannya. Tampan? Hanya orang buta yang mengatakan tidak. Pintar? Iya, walaupun masih di bawah Hermione. Sikap angkuh khas bangsawan, senyum mengejek andalannya yang walaupun menyebalkan tapi bisa membuat setiap wanita, dan laki-laki, di hogwarts untuk melakukan apapun.

Hal inilah yang membuat Harry tidak bisa bebas mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya. Harry tidak mau membuat Draco jauh darinya. Dia lebih baik mengalah dan pergi daripada harus melihat Draco yang pergi meninggalkannya. Dia tidak mau bersikap possive dan mengekang. Harry terlalu merasa dirinya tidak pantas untuk Draco Malfoy yang sempurna.

Tapi sekarang Harry hampir tidak bisa menahan gejolak emosinya lagi saat dilihatnya Draco dan Pansy Parkinson di perpustakaan. Mereka berdua tertidur dengan kepala Pansy yang menyender nyaman di dada Draco. Hati Harry panas. Marah, muak, jijik dan perasaan ingin membuang Pansy ke kandang naga menyelimuti Harry saat itu. Inilah yang membuat Harry uring-uringan.

Apakah Harry tidak ingin menanyakan penjelasan dari Draco? Jawabannya tidak. Harry mengerti kalau peristiwa itu pasti merupakan ketidaksengajaan. Harry tahu Draco pasti tidak berniat untuk tidur bersisian dengan Pansy seperti itu. Tapi mengapa Harry seolah-olah menjauhi Draco? Harry hanya belum siap. Dia belum siap untuk tersenyum dan berlaku seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Dia perlu untuk menata dan mempersiapkan hatinya. Apakah Harry tidak marah pada Draco? Harry mencintai Draco dengan segenap hatinya. Apakah bisa dia marah terhadap pria yang dengan melihat tatapan dan senyumannya saja bisa membuat Harry amat sangat bahagia.

* * *

Jam malam sudah lewat 15 menit yang lalu, Harry sedang berjalan di koridor sendirian ketika dilihatnya salah satu pintu kelas terbuka. Dia berniat untuk menutup pintu itu ketika suatu pemandangan yang membuatnya mual masuk ke retina matanya. Draco Malfoy dengan Pansy Parkinson. Berciuman. Di bibir kalau perlu ditambahkan. Seketika itu Harry merasakan seekor naga yang bangun dan meraung di perutnya. Pikiran Harry kosong. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, yang dia tahu dia menerobos masuk ke ruang kelas tersebut, menarik Pansy Parkinson, mendorongnya jauh-jauh dari kekasihnya dan menampar wanita itu sekuat tenaga.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan wanita jalang. Beraninya kau mencium kekasihku dengan mulut busukmu. Apakah kau tidak pernah diajarkan untuk tidak menyentuh milik orang lain?" suara Harry bergetar menahan amarahnya yang memuncak.

"Harry" panggilan Draco menyadarkan Harry. Dia tidak sadar telah meledak di hadapan Draco. Harry pun lari meninggalkan mereka berdua, diiringi teriakan Draco dan tatapan Pansy.

* * *

Di sinilah Harry saat ini, di menara astronomi, salah satu titik tertinggi di hogwarts. Mata emerald itu beradu dengan kecemerlangan bintang-bintang yang berbaris tak tentu di langit hogwarts. Tidak ada setetes pun air mata yang jatuh dari matanya. Tidak... Harry masih seorang laki-laki yang memilih dipukuli orang sampai babak belur daripada menangis. Pikirannya kosong. Saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Draco Malfoy. Harry hafal kehangatan ini. Harry berusaha berontak tapi dekapan Draco makin erat.

"Harry" suara lembut Draco menyapu gendang telinga Harry. Lihat kan? Hanya mendengar suarnya saja Harry sudah lemas. Pada akhirnya Harry lebih memilih diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mau apa kau" tanya Harry pelan. Di belakang Draco menempelkan hidungnya di leher Harry. Mengendusnya seperti pecandu narkoba sedang menghisap ganja. Harry mati-matian menahan gairahnya yang mulai merayap naik karena perilaku Draco.

"Kau cemburu pada Pansy?" Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Perlukah Draco menanyakannya kepada Harry? Apakah dia begitu bodoh sampai harus menanyakan perkara itu kepada Harry?

Kemarahan Harry muncul kembali. Dengan kasar, disentaknya tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia pun berbalik ke arah Draco. Wajahnya merah menahan marah.

"Menurutmu? Kekasihku berciuman dengan gadis lain di depan mata kepalaku sendiri. Memang apa yang bisa aku rasakan saat aku lihat wanita lain menempelkan bibirnya pad –" kata-kata harry terputus di tengah jalan. Draco mencium bibir harry, melumatnya dengan lembut. Harry berusaha berontak tapi tenaganya seakan hilang. Lutut harry lemas, kalau saja draco tidak memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat dia pasti sudah jatuh terduduk. Akhirnya harry hanya bisa menurut dan membalas ciuman draco. Kemarahan harry sudah menguap, terbang bersama angin malam.

Harry merasakan mukanya memerah saat draco mengakhiri ciumannya. Dipalingkan mukanya agar tidak menatap draco. Draco yang melihat tingkah harry hanya menyeringai. Disentuhnya kedua pipi harry dan dibuatnya agar kembali melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu, Harry. Kau benar-benar telah membuatku gila. Apakah kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, Love?"

"Aku tahu. Berciuman dengan Pansy Parkinson adalah salah satu buktinya" harry melepaskan kedua tangan draco dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia lalu berjalan ke tepi jendela dan bersandar di sana. Bintang-bintang terlihat semakin banyak menghias langit malam.

"Itu semua salahmu"

"Bagus... kau yang berciuman tapi aku yang bersalah"

Draco berjalan menghampiri harry, kembali memeluknya dari belakang. Harry membiarkan saja tingkah draco ini.

"Memang benar semua ini salahmu. Kau tidak pernah terlihat marah saat pansy bermanja-manja ataupun bergelayut di lenganku. Kau diam saja walaupun pansy merayu atau menggodaku. Kau malah masih bisa tersenyum. Aku kesal tahu. Seolah-olah hanya aku saja yang mencintaimu. Aku gelisah dan menebak-nebak apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak. Seperti orang bodoh. Terpaksa aku harus sedikit memakai cara kasar agar kau mau menunjukkan perasaanmu"

"Jadi itu semua sengaja?" draco merasakan tubuh harry yang berada di pelukannya menegang.

"Maafkan aku, Harry" suara draco terdengar sangat bersalah. Kepalanya dibenamkannya di leher harry. Harry yang mendengar itu hanya menghela napas.

"Aku hanya tidak mau mengikatmu, Draco. Aku tidak mau kau membenciku" draco membalik tubuh harry, membuat mereka berdua bertatapan.

"Aku tidak tahu jalan pikiranmu, Harry. Demi merlin, kau kekasihku. Kau berhak untuk mengikatku. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan bisa membencimu" draco terlihat sangat kesal dan frustasi

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa berubah sangat possessive lho. Kau yakin tidak akan keberatan?" tanya harry sambil tersenyum yang dibalas Draco dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya. Bersama harry, draco memang bisa berubah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda.

"Tidak akan. Aku malah sangat menantikan sosok Harry Potter yang possessive" sejurus kemudian draco kembali menekan bibir harry dengan bibirnya, melumatnya dengan lembut. Lidahnya membelai bibir harry, meminta ijin agar diperbolehkan masuk. Harry pun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah draco masuk, membelai lidah dan rongga mulutnya. Draco mencicipi setiap inci bibir harry, dicecapnya dengan lidahnya. Bibir harry adalah candu, dan draco tidak akan pernah bosan untuk merasakannya, lagi dan lagi.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk mengakhiri ciuman tersebut. Harry melihat jam tangannya dan mendapati waktu menunjukkan pukul 00.15

"Selamat hari natal, Draco"

"Selamat hari natal juga, Love" jawab draco tersenyum, memulai kembali sesi ciuman panas mereka.

**.. END ..  


* * *

**

-nyengir sambil garuk garuk pala-

Gaje kan? Feel-nya nggak ngena kan? Silahkan ngomong jujur. Saya terima. –pundung di pojokan-

Saya juga mau ucapin "MERRY CHRISTMAS n HAPPY NEW YEAR .."

-tebar tebarr bunga-

Akhir kata, bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah fic ini terlalu menyedihkan dan seharusnya dihapus?

Sampaikan lewat review =)


End file.
